Les rapports de Lavi
by Ceska Zbrojovka
Summary: Nouveau titre de ma fiction " c'est un type deutsch grammophon ". Être bookmen, ça n'est pas de tout repos! Lavi, qui compulse bravement, et pour la science, ses rapports d'observation sur le quotidien de la congrégation, va l'apprendre à ses dépends...


Auteur : Ceska. Fin'. Wells. Au choix.

Titre : Beautiful, Dirty, Rich ( et rien à voir avec la chanson... Ou si peu... )

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura!

Rating : Tout public

Genre : Humour... Et belle musique.. ( rire )

Note : c'est un peu étrange, un peu rapide, un peu... Moi. Si vous voulez vraiment pousser le " délire " jusqu'au bout, passez vous " beautiful dirty rich " de lady gaga, en fond. Je sais, ça fait mal aux oreilles...

* * *

Yu Kanda n'aimait pas la musique.

Un peu comme pour les chatons, les douceurs, ou tous ces superflus nécessaires qui font de la vie d'un homme un séjour terrestre à peu près acceptable, le japonais, par une forme tout à fait unique de masochisme, refusait systématiquement l'apaisement de la musique.

Il n'aimait ni le jazz, ni le rock, encore moins le classique. Yu Kanda avait en quelque sorte une anti-oreille absolue de la musique : les séries de sons ne produisaient pas pour lui une mélodie, leurs enchaînements lui semblaient toujours étranges, creux, inarticulés. Il était parfaitement incapable d'établir les liens entre ces sons si on ne lui expliquait pas - avec toute la patience nécessaire - qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau.

Toute cette longue introduction présente, il est vrai, un intérêt douteux : il faut connaître les circonstances dont découle cette analyse, circonstances que moi, Lavi, héritier des bookmen, m'apprête à fidèlement retranscrire, pour la postérité, et pour avoir de quoi rire pendant mes vieux jours.

Par un beau matin d'octobre, Le susnommé Yu pénètre dans le réfectoire, queue de cheval au vent et Mugen au côté. certains prétendent qu'il la garde même sous la douche. POUR LA SCIENCE, et uniquement, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller vérifier plus tard.. - huhuhu - bref. Queue de cheval au vent, donc, et s'assied dans toute sa glorieuse majesté sur un banc, avant d'entamer ( surprise! ) des sobas.

( En parlant de sobas : s'il est si maigrichon, c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne mange que ça. Il manque de fer, le pauvre chéri. )

Et alors se produit le drame.

**Allen chante, la bouche pleine.**

Bien sûr, au début, tout le monde s'en fiche. Indifférent au monde, Kanda, notre spécimen, continue d'enfourner ses nouilles. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête de son bol.

" - Moyashi

( par la grâce des oeufs pochés de Jerry, Allen est trop absorbé pour s'offusquer de suite )

- Oui, Kanda?

- Ta façon de parler. Elle est bizarre.

- Comment ça, ma façon de parler?

- Tu répètes des mots, les fins de tes phrasent riment. En plus ça ne veut rien dire. C'est bizarre.

Sur le coup, personne n'a compris. On s'est tous regardé, Lenalee, ange de patience, a ri.

" - Mais enfin, Kanda... Il... Chante! "

Le spécimen se fige par dessus ses pâtes.

" - Je sais qu'il ne chante pas très bien, mais quand même... "

Mais kanda semble toujours bloqué sur le mode Off. Finalement, alors que je m'apprête ( toujours dans un simple but de préservation et UNIQUEMENT pour le ranimer ) à lui appliquer la légendaire technique de bouche à bouche des bookmen, il... fronce les sourcils d'un air perplexe. ( après m'avoir frappé, s'entend )

" - Il chante? "

L'ange en jupette penche la tête avec la compréhension due aux handicapés mentaux.

" - Hé bien, oui... Il chante... "

Et pour montrer l'exemple, Lenalee fredonne trois notes mélodieuses, quelques mots, une vielle chanson. Mais kanda est toujours barré dans des eaux inconnues.

" - Et ça, c'est une chanson aussi? "

" - Mais t'es bouché ou quoi?! - ça c'est Allen qui finit de digérer son bacon. - Mélodie, harmonies, Chant, notes. Rythmes, cadence, échelle diatonique, polytonalité ( il se la joue drôlement le petit depuis son solo de piano dans l'arche ) ça te dit rien? Toi pas comprendre? "

Là, c'est la fin de tout. Avec le noble calme des seigneurs ou des imbéciles, Kanda, NOTRE yu Kanda, répond :

" Non. "

Car oui, messieurs dames, comme je l'ai expliqué beaucoup plus haut, Kanda n'intègre tout simplement pas la différence pourtant flagrante entre le fait de parler et chanter. Il paraît que certains autistes présentent les mêmes symptômes...

Toute la congrégation en émoi décide donc d'expliquer au malheureux, par la méthode douce ou forte, que nom d'un petit canard, entre les monologues de Komui et les choeurs de l'armée russe y'a une différence que même Lavi pourrait capte...

( HEY! C'était une insulte ça! petits SALOPARDS! )

Lenalee l'assomme sous des variétés sirupeuses. Allen qui a un sens inné du rythme joue des percussions un peu partout, surtout sur la tête de Kanda, soi disant que son crâne a un résonnement mélodieux... Quant à moi, hé bien je lui passe en boucle des musiques du Monde. Mais ça ne marche pas. Dans l'absolu, il SUPPOSE que c'est de la musique parce qu'on lui a dit. Mais dans la pratique il a osé tenter un " heu... C'est une chanson, non? " quand on lui a passé pour le test un disque de Mireille Mathieu. L'heure est grave.

Enfin, en désespoir de cause, Allen, Lenalee et moi même nous laissons tomber par terre. Quand, soudain...

" - Et ça. C'est de la musique! "

C'est le spécimen qui a lancé ça. Peut être sous le choc de découvrir qu'il n'arrivait pas à établir de différence là ou même Allen en est capable, il s'était laissé faire, atone. Mais soudain il semble se réveiller.

Nous tendons tous l'oreille...

- _Tiful... Bang... ch..._

ça vient de loin. Une radio? Sûrement d'une chambre à côté

Oh, non.

- _DADDY I'm so sorry, we just like to party like to p-p-party yeah!_

Vous avez compris? Non? Hé bien, c'est du lady gaga. Il se trouve, oui, accrochez vous, Kanda est uniquement réceptif aux MUSIQUES DE MERDE.

On a fait le test. Mozart, pas de réaction. Ellington : nope. Hendrix, encore moins.

Mireille Mathieu, Francis Lalanne, Gilbert Montagné : il distingue immédiatement la musique. Si ont peut parler de musique.

Immédiatement, mon petit cerveau s'échauffe. Il y a des bénéfices à faire. Imaginez, n'importe quel artiste qui veut savoir s'il a de l'avenir n'a qu'à passer devant Yu Kanda! À nous les millions! Que dis-je! Les milliards!

Encore et toujours pour las science, je me propose d'ausculter très personnellement le patient. Jusqu'à maintenant, Kanda n'a pas voulu, mais je ne désespère pas!

D'ailleurs... je rêve, ou c'est lui qui vient de passer dans le couloir en fredonnant " Beautiful Dirty Rich "...? !

* * *

Voilà, les amis xD c'est bien bizarre, mais...

Si vous aimez bien, je tenterai d'autres petites histoires de ce genre!


End file.
